finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor Mateus/Dissidia NT
*Tetsuya Nomura |japaneseva=Ken'yū Horiuchi |englishva=Christopher Corey Smith |main appearance=true |dissidia=true |dffoo=true |quotes=true }} The Emperor is a warrior of Spiritus in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT and its arcade version, representing Final Fantasy II. He is a Marksman who performs powerful magic. The Emperor returns from his original appearance in [[Dissidia Final Fantasy (2008)|the 2008 Dissidia Final Fantasy]] and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy, in which he had a very similar combat style. The Emperor's default player name is Nameless Despot. His manikin counterpart, which is now yellow, has been renamed Simulacrum of a Tyrant. Profile Appearance The Emperor's default costume is "Monarch of Palamecia", an updated version of his default attire from previous ''Dissidia'' games, which in turn is based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Compared to previous Dissidia games, his armor has more metallic luster, including the horns on his head, to set them apart from his hair. The first alternate coloration is identical to his "Silver Despot" coloration from the previous Dissidia games, while the second alternate coloration recolors the Emperor's hair and armor copper, with red horns and cape, and ash white skin. The Emperor's first alternate costume, "Violet Robe", is an updated version of his second alternate costume from Dissidia 012. His hair is slightly shorter and the metal head ornament is more visible, featuring additional spikes. His boots are now heeled. Its first alternate coloration recolors his robe white with striped pants, his shoulder attachment brown, and his cape a gradient of purple and rose. The second recolors his robe dark rose with white pants, his shoulder attachment black, and his cape a gradient of brown to yellow. The Emperor's second alternate costume, "Respawned in Hell", is an updated version of his EX Mode appearance in his default costume from Dissidia and Dissidia 012. DFF2015 Emperor Render.png|Monarch of Palamecia I. DFF2015 Emperor Render2.png|Monarch of Palamecia II. DFF2015 Emperor Render3.png|Monarch of Palamecia III. DFF2015 Emperor Violet Robe.png|Violet Robe I. DFF2015_Emperor_Violet_Robe_B.png|Violet Robe II. DFF2015_Emperor_Violet_Robe_C.png|Violet Robe III. DFFNT Emperor Costume 03-A.png|Respawned in Hell I. DFFNT Emperor Costume 03-B.png|Respawned in Hell II. DFFNT Emperor Costume 03-C.png|Respawned in Hell III. Personality While still arrogant and a megalomaniac (such as openly gloating that none of the Eidolons are too powerful for him to command), the Emperor's overall disposition has softened compared to previous Dissidia games, being irritated at the presence of the planesgorgers and also angered at Kuja's betrayal. Unlike in the old cycles, the Emperor shows no desire to betray Spiritus for his own schemes. He agrees to a truce with the warriors of Materia to stop Shinryu. Equipment The Emperor wields rods as his main weapon. His alternate weapons, bar the Rod of Censure, have not appeared in any ''Final Fantasy'' game prior, and are newly designed for him in the Dissidia series. His default weapon, Demon's Rod, is featured in a Yoshitaka Amano's art of the Emperor. This first alternate weapon, the Venom Rod, is a spiked rod resembling a rose with demonic thorns. The second alternate weapon, Rod of Spite, is a black rod with demonic and hellish motifs, including red wings and a purple spiked skull. This rod alludes to the Emperor's Dark form, and refers to his desires for destruction after returning to the death and how almost slaughters the party of heroes that finished him off as a mortal. The third alternate weapon, Rod of Censure, is unlike the other weapons. The rod is lighter in coloration and design, and is angelic in motif, featuring an orbed center, a golden crown at the tip, and white wings underneath. This rod alludes to the Emperor's Light form, and refers to passing judgment onto those considered impure or wicked. The fourth alternate weapon is the Rod of Equilibrium, and is depicted as having jagged spikes as well as largely purple with a green crystal on top. The name alludes to a concept in science where all competing influences are balanced, and may be an indirect reference to how the Emperor's soul split into light and dark halves upon his death and took over both sides of the afterlife. DFFNT Emperor Venom Rod.png|The Emperor's Venom Rod DFFNT Emperor Vicious Rod.png|The Emperor's Rod of Spite DFF2015_Emperor_Punish_Rod.png|The Emperor's Rod of Censure. DFFNT Emperor Weapon 05.png|The Emperor's Rod of Equilibrium. Story Spiritus summons the Emperor back to World B to serve as one of his champions and fight against Materia's chosen warriors. While the Emperor is disinterested, he sets out to gain the support of the Eidolons. He crosses paths with Terra and Zidane in Midgar. He asks which of the Eidolons they are looking for, and taunts them for not knowing them by name. He is joined by Sephiroth, and together they launch an attack against them, the Emperor going after Zidane. The Emperor gains the upper hand and ensnares Zidane in one of his traps. As the Emperor tortures Zidane, he is ambushed by Kuja, and calls him out for being a traitor. The Emperor and Sephiroth face off against Terra, Zidane, and Kuja, seeking the support of a nearby manikin. After their battle, the Emperor and Sephiroth observe as the planesgorgers descend upon the arena, and speculate that their efforts have awakened the wrong force, before fleeing. Later, the Emperor participates in the final clash to awaken Shinryu, the dragon god threatening the world with planesgorgers. He assists Exdeath in his struggle against the Onion Knight and Zidane before being sidetracked by Firion. With Shinryu descending upon them, the Emperor aids in defeating him for good. With the threat eliminated, the Emperor departs with the other warriors after bestowing his essence to Spiritus in the form of a crystal. Gameplay :Type: Marksman - The Emperor can toy with his foes using magic that draws in surrounding enemies, in conjunction with an array of traps and homing spells. Some of his HP attacks can surprise foes by appearing suddenly at their position, and others remain on the stage for a long time. :EX Skill: Starfall - Rains meteorites on the Emperor's target, freezing them in place on the last hit. Abilities Gallery Simulacrum of a Tyrant.png|Manikin Mateus_Intro_Pose_NT.gif|Intro animation. Mateus_Victory_Pose_NT.gif|Victory animation. Dissisia_NT_The_Emperor_Mateus_ArtWork.jpg|Promotional Artwork. DFF2015 Emperor SS.png|Emperor in the arcade version. DFF2015 Emperor SS2.png|In trailer. DFFNT Emperor SS.png|FMV still. DFFNT Emperor Mateus PSN Render Icon.png|PSN Render Icon. Dissidia_Final_Fantasy_NT_Main_Villains.png Allusions * The Emperor's Evil Tornado refers to the Cyclone he used in a bid to destroy the Kingdom of Fynn in Final Fantasy II. * The opening scene of his debut trailer in the 2015 arcade game shows floating energy orbs in a dark environment that was part of the Emperor's Dreary Cell, which may allude to the opening FMV for the PS1 version of Final Fantasy II, which similarly opened with a floating energy orb cast by the Emperor. *Monarch of Palamecia C's coloration may be a reference to the coloring style for the party members and most other NPCs in the NES version of Final Fantasy II. *The music during The Emperor's reveal trailer is an arranged version of his final boss theme, "Battle Theme 2". de:Imperator Mateus (Dissidia) es:Emperador Mateus Palamecia/Dissidia it:Imperatore (Dissidia) ru:Император Матеус/Dissidia Category:Characters in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT